This invention relates to assemblies used to cover posts or other elongate members. Such assemblies are typically used to surround posts in a decorative fashion, although their use is obviously not limited to that particular application. The invention relates to such assemblies used for various applications.
Residential structures often contain posts designed for structural support, located centrally within the building. As such, it is often the case that such posts are located in the middle of a room. The appearance of exposed posts in the middle of a room within a residence may have an adverse effect on aesthetic integrity. Accordingly, many homeowners attempt to restore aesthetic integrity of a room by surrounding the posts with a decorative assembly. The features and appearance of the assemblies vary depending on the nature of the room in which they will be located, i.e. the assembly will be designed to match the colors and other aesthetics of a given room.
Post cover assemblies commonly include separate sections, each with inner and outer surfaces and side edges. The side edges of each section are angled such that a number of them, when abutting each other, will create a polygon with a hollow interior portion, the hollow portion designed to accommodate the post or other member. Usually, these angled side edges have flat surfaces. The abutting side edges of the sections of the assembly are glued to each other. Typically, the assembly is assembled for the end user as follows: Several sections are abutted and bonded together to provide two section assemblies, each such section assembly usually consisting of an equal number of sections. When butted together, the two section assemblies completely surround the post. The end user can thus place the two section assemblies around the post, or other such elongate member, and press the sections together. Section assemblies will be affixed to each other with glue or other adhesive placed along the exposed side edges of the section assemblies. To ensure proper bonding of the section assemblies, the section assemblies are usually clamped around the member such that constant pressure is applied while the adhesive sets.
Cover assemblies including sections with flat side edges typically encounter at least two problems upon assembly. Firstly, abutting sections with flat side edges are difficult to align properly upon assembly. Secondly, when abutting sections with flat side edges are pressed together upon assembly of the sections, adhesive used to secure the bonds between abutting sections tend to be extruded from the joints out towards and often onto the outer surface of the cover assembly. This can adversely affect the appearance of the finished cover assembly, since any stain or other surface treatment does not absorb or adhere as well as if the adhesive did not make its way to the outer surface.
During the procedure of assembling the sections into a cover assembly, there is a need to ensure that abutting sections are properly aligned with each other when placing the assembly sections around the member. It is also desirable to control the leakage of adhesive used to secure abutting sections to each other, such that the outer surface of the assembly is not damaged by adhesive.